I Love You
by St. Danger
Summary: "How dense are you?" Training, declarations of love, attempted suicides, hospital stays, aftermath of a drunken alley fight, jealousy at a pub, awkward discoveries, a day in the life, & hanging out. Ah, it must be K-Unit slash! Series of short scenes.
1. Brecon Beacons

**Title: **I Love You  
**Author:** St. Danger  
**Posted On: **July 7th, 2009  
**Summary: **"How dense are you?" Training, declarations of love, attempted suicides, hospital stays, aftermath of a drunken alley fight, jealousy at a pub, awkward discoveries, and a day in the life. Ah, it must be K-Unit slash! Oneshot.  
**Genres:** Romance/Angst/Humour.  
**Rated:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alex Rider or any of the K-Unit.  
**Warnings/Rated For:** Language, angst, slash, the usual.  
**Notes:** I'm American, so apologies for any non-British termage. If you read my "He'll Be Fine" fic you can totally see the sparks between these two there, XD I'm pretty sure this is the first fic that mainly features the pairing of them, so yay! I chose these two because so little is canon with them. Originally was a oneshot, but I seperated it into the seperate scenes and added some extra stuff, along with editing it a bit. So, enjoy!

* * *

_Six Months Prior_

"A kid? They're training a kid at the SAS camp? What, they lost their minds?" Eagle snorted, and Snake laughed lightly as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"I dunno mate. Double O' Nothing is pretty tough. I was shocked he even made it past five hours."

Both of them had a good laugh at that, and swapped jokes at Cub's expense for a little while longer.

Seth Hagen sighed as he blew a ring of smoke, and Neal Dalton just smirked as he wrapped an arm around the younger man's shoulder.

"I just hope he doesn't get us all binned." Eagle commented.

Snake smiled. "I think we'll be fine. Besides, we can always get revenge on him later."

"That we can."

"Have I ever told you I loved you?" Snake laughed, and Eagle just pulled him closer.

**_

* * *

Short, I know! But the rest are longer and more interesting: this is just the set-up scene._**


	2. Cold Snap

**Title: **I Love You  
**Author:** St. Danger  
**Posted On: **July 7th, 2009  
**Summary: **"How dense are you?" Training, declarations of love, attempted suicides, hospital stays, aftermath of a drunken alley fight, jealousy at a pub, awkward discoveries, and a day in the life. Ah, it must be K-Unit slash! Oneshot.  
**Genres:** Romance/Angst/Humour.  
**Rated:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alex Rider or any of the K-Unit.  
**Warnings/Rated For:** Language, angst, slash, the usual.  
**Notes:** I'm American, so apologies for any non-British termage. If you read my "He'll Be Fine" fic you can totally see the sparks between these two there, XD I'm pretty sure this is the first fic that mainly features the pairing of them, so yay! I chose these two because so little is canon with them. Originally was a oneshot, but I seperated it into the seperate scenes and added some extra stuff, along with editing it a bit. So, enjoy!

* * *

_Three Months Prior_

"I-It's f-fuh-reaking c-cold!" Neal spluttered, teeth chattering.

"You're th-the one who's s-so d-damn stubborn!" Seth exclaimed, annoyed.

The duo were sitting in Neal's living room, freezing their tails off because the heat in his apartment was busted. He obstinately refused to go to Seth's apartment, claiming he was alright, but his chattering teeth and constant shivering betrayed him.

"F-Fine! We'll go to y-your p-place!" Neal stood up, and Seth happily followed suit.

They took Seth's car to the apartment, where the heat was working perfectly fine.

"Warmth!" Neal cried joyfully as feeling returning to his body.

"I'll m-make some cocoa." Seth went into the kitchen.

He filled a kettle with water from the tap, put it back on the stove, and turned on the flame. He returned to the living room, where Neal was sitting on the couch, bundled up in a blanket. He sat down, and the other man lifted up the blanket so they could huddle together for warmth. They just sat there for a little while, curled up.

"Thanks." Neal said softly.

"For what?" Seth asked, his eyes shut as he rested his head on Neal's shoulder.

"For saving me from freezing to death."

Seth laughed a little, and looked up at him. "No problem."

They stayed like that, their faces a few centimeters apart and eyes locked. Neal shifted and loosely grasped Seth by his shoulders, keeping their connection strong. Their lips were now almost touching, barely brushed together but not quite. Their eyes were half-shut, like they were drifting away into a dreamland. Neither one moved for what felt like the longest time.

Neal opened his mouth, either to kiss Seth or say something. The kettle whistled, jolting them apart.

Very reluctantly, Seth got up, walked to the kitchen, and turned off the stove. He just stood there for a moment, thoughts racing so fast he felt like his mind was a blank.

He didn't even hear Neal walk over.

"Hey." he whispered.

Seth turned around. "Yea–" he was cut off by Neal's mouth catching his own and pressing him against the counter. Neal's hands slid to Seth's waist, keeping their hips flush. His hands wove through Neal's hair, anchoring them together as his back arched over the counter. The kissing grew more intense, hands and lips roaming and tongues dancing heatedly. Neal had Seth pinned against the counter, their bodies pressed so tightly together and their minds clouded.

The telephone rang.

Both of them sprung apart, and both felt immense desolation at the sudden loss of the other. Just as quickly as they had lurched apart, they sprung back. The kiss this time was gentler, less heated.

The phone stopped ringing, not that either of them were going to answer it anyway. They parted, gasping and panting for breath.

"Wh.. I...That..." the normally talkative Neal just stumbled on half-formed words, because there were only three words that he knew that would convey his feelings.

"I love you." Seth panted, beating him to the punch.

"I love you too." Neal smirked, his arms sliding around Seth's back and waist, holding him close.

Neal dragged Seth to the living room and down on the couch. He pulled him onto his lap, Seth's arms wrapped around his neck. Both were thoroughly enjoying the fact that their affections were returned.

"Guess what?" Neal murmured, nuzzling his nose under Seth's chin.

"What?"

He kissed the corner of the other man's lips. "I'm not cold anymore."


	3. Suicide

**Title: **I Love You  
**Author:** St. Danger  
**Posted On: **July 7th, 2009  
**Summary: **"How dense are you?" Training, declarations of love, attempted suicides, hospital stays, aftermath of a drunken alley fight, jealousy at a pub, awkward discoveries, and a day in the life. Ah, it must be K-Unit slash! Oneshot.  
**Genres:** Romance/Angst/Humour.  
**Rated:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alex Rider or any of the K-Unit.  
**Warnings/Rated For:** Language, angst, slash, the usual.  
**Notes:** I'm American, so apologies for any non-British termage. If you read my "He'll Be Fine" fic you can totally see the sparks between these two there, XD I'm pretty sure this is the first fic that mainly features the pairing of them, so yay! I chose these two because so little is canon with them. Originally was a oneshot, but I seperated it into the seperate scenes and added some extra stuff, along with editing it a bit. So, enjoy!

* * *

_Seven ½ Weeks Prior_

"Seth, you home?!" Neal called out, shedding his jacket and closing the door.

"Seth?" he frowned slightly. He should have been home by now. A little concerned, he walked to the bedroom, thinking he might have gone to bed for a nap.

The door was shut, and he hesitantly opened it, his instincts telling him something just wasn't quite right. The sight that greeted him when he opened the door made him freeze in horror.

Seth, his dearest Seth, was on his knees, a gun his hand and tears streaming from closed eyes.

"S-Seth." he croaked out, fear and worry turning his entire body to ice.

"I want to die, Neal. That's not me. It's not me." the fallen angel choke out, his entire body racking with silent sobs. Neal tentatively stepped over to him, hazel eyes watching the gun warily. He knelt down beside him, palms up.

"Put the gun down. Please, Seth."

The Scottish SAS operative clenched the gun tighter, "I can't go on. It's not worth it, I just feel like I'm not worth it anymore."

"You love me, I love you, isn't that worth more than anything?!" Neal begged, cradling hiss face as tears poured from their eyes.

"Yes." he choked out, "But I want to do it anyways!"

Neal took his wrist. "Then shoot me first." he ordered, pressing the gun to his heart. "Because I can't live without you, and I won't watch you die first. I can't do it, I can't."

Seth shook his head, crying harder. "No, god no!"

"It's both or neither!" Neal snapped, his firm voice betraying the fact his entire body was shaking violently. Seth released his grip on the gun, and Neal took the chance to toss it across the room.

Seth allowed himself to be pulled into Neal's lap, the older of the two wrapping his arms tightly around him. The two of them clung to each other, crying and trembling.

"It's not me. This isn't me." he sobbed, burying his face in Neal's chest.

"I know, I know. It's that fucking medicine." Neal choked back his own sobs, instead just pressing a kiss to Seth's forehead, trying to convince him that they could make it through this together.

After about half an hour, Seth had managed to cry himself to sleep in Neal's arms. Neal picked up his sleeping comrade, depositing him gently on the bed. He didn't want to let the fair-haired man go, not ever again. But he had to, just for a little while.

He stood up, wiping away his tears. He took the Chantrix and flushed it down the toilet. He'd never let anymore of that stuff near Seth, not now, not ever. He hid the guns and ammunition in separate places before returning to the bedroom, where Seth was still sleeping soundly.

He was curled up on his side, his muscles tense. Only when Neal climbed in next to him and slid his arms around him did he relax.

Neal sniffled, tears falling again silently as he thought of how close he had come to losing the one he loved.

"I can't lose you," he whispered, "I can't do it. I need you." he nuzzled his face into the crook of Seth's neck, allowing exhaustion to take over and send him off to sleep.


	4. Suicide II

**Title: **I Love You  
**Author:** St. Danger  
**Posted On: **July 7th, 2009  
**Summary: **"How dense are you?" Training, declarations of love, attempted suicides, hospital stays, aftermath of a drunken alley fight, jealousy at a pub, awkward discoveries, and a day in the life. Ah, it must be K-Unit slash! Oneshot.  
**Genres:** Romance/Angst/Humour.  
**Rated:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alex Rider or any of the K-Unit.  
**Warnings/Rated For:** Language, angst, slash, the usual.  
**Notes:** I'm American, so apologies for any non-British termage. If you read my "He'll Be Fine" fic you can totally see the sparks between these two there, XD I'm pretty sure this is the first fic that mainly features the pairing of them, so yay! I chose these two because so little is canon with them. Originally was a oneshot, but I seperated it into the seperate scenes and added some extra stuff, along with editing it a bit. So, enjoy!

* * *

_Six Weeks Prior_

Seth Hagen looked at the icy river below. The drugs in his system were finally wearing off, his feverous state only made worse by the crash he was in from lack of proper medicine.

A medic in the SAS, was sick, more specifically, him. Not common-cold sick, but it's-time-to-go-to-a-hospital kind of sick. He had been walking to get some more medicine, but he had passed out and had woken up a few hours later to find it was the middle of the night.

Neal was going to throw a fit, but since Seth was contemplating 'accidentally' slipping off a bridge, he wasn't exactly about to care.

He was a smoker, and he disliked it intensely. He nearly quit once on his own, but his older brother had been killed in Iraq during his SAS training. That had driven him to start smoking again, his only way to cope. But the medicine he took had some nasty side effects, the most prominent being he tried to off himself.

It had been a while since he stopped taking the anti-smoking drug, but unfortunately for him, the side effects were taking a lot longer to wear off than he had anticipated, and this illness was certainly not helping his state of mind.

"God damn it, Seth, what the hell are you doing?!" a man yelped, and two strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him to the ground.

"Neal?" the olive-colored eyed man mumbled. The cold rain had made him numb.

"Fucking hell, are you trying to kill me again?" Neal whispered, holding onto Seth for dear life, his arms wrapped around the younger man tightly.

"I'm sorry, I love you, I love you so much. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Seth grasped the collar of Neal's dark jacket with one hand and slid his arm around Neal's neck with the other, hiding his face in his shoulder.

"I thought you were past this." his hazel-eyed savior choked out, tears threatening to spill.

Seth shook his head, coughing violently, "I guess not."

There was a moment where all they could hear was the crashing thunder and the pounding rain. Both of them were crying, and neither would let go of the another. Neal just looked at Seth's beautiful face, trembling with the fear of losing the love of his life.

_With an angel face, and a taste for suicidal._

Damn his cousin and his Green Day music, getting stupid lyrics that were so fucking ironic stuck in his head.

Logic finally kicked in, and Neal swept Seth into his arms, one arm supporting his spine and the other under the backs of his knees. Wordlessly, they managed to make it into the car. Seth couldn't stop coughing, and he was shaking like mad, especially once Neal let go of him and put him in the passenger side of the car.

"I'm taking you to a hospital." Neal said as he got in the driver's seat.

Seth couldn't stop coughing long enough to reply.

_Two Days Later_

Neal worriedly waited at Seth's bedside. He never left willingly, only when it was required. He barely ate, and only slept if he was sure Seth was alright.

Seth had been unconscious for over a full day, the exhaustion of his sickness hitting him hard. When he awoke, finally, the first sight that greeted him was Neal worriedly clasping his hand.

"Neal." he murmured groggily, and said man was instantly on his feet, loosely hugging him.

"God, Seth, don't you ever do that again." he was shaking.

"I'll try." the medic coughed.

"I love you." Neal whispered, tears coursing down his face and falling down onto Seth, whose heart nearly broke at the distress he was in. The distress he had caused.

"I love you too." Seth muttered, firmly holding their hands together.

Neither one ever wanted to go through that again.


	5. Alley

**Title: **I Love You  
**Author:** St. Danger  
**Posted On: **July 7th, 2009  
**Summary: **"How dense are you?" Training, declarations of love, attempted suicides, hospital stays, aftermath of a drunken alley fight, jealousy at a pub, awkward discoveries, and a day in the life. Ah, it must be K-Unit slash! Oneshot.  
**Genres:** Romance/Angst/Humour.  
**Rated:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alex Rider or any of the K-Unit.  
**Warnings/Rated For:** Language, angst, slash, the usual.  
**Notes:** I'm American, so apologies for any non-British termage. If you read my "He'll Be Fine" fic you can totally see the sparks between these two there, XD I'm pretty sure this is the first fic that mainly features the pairing of them, so yay! I chose these two because so little is canon with them. Originally was a oneshot, but I seperated it into the seperate scenes and added some extra stuff, along with editing it a bit. So, enjoy!

* * *

_One Week Later_

Neal slammed the younger man against the alley's brick wall, teeth bared and eyes flashing in an expression of anger that was a very rare sight.

"How dense are you?"

Said medic grinned, his olive-green eyes staring straight into Neal's hazel ones. He was one of the few people who had ever seen Neal angry. He was also one of the few who could stand his ground and calm him down when Neal was this pissed off.

"I thought I wasn't very dense at all, but if you feel like it, you may try and prove me wrong."

The other man growled, a feral noise that only made Seth grin wider.

"I don't get why this is funny! You could've died!"

"But I didn't!" the younger man retorted, getting annoyed with the grip Neal had on him. He did not like being pinned against a wall, especially not when the toes of his shoes were a good five inches off the ground.

Neal released his grip on the SAS operative, taking a few steps away in an effort not to completely lose his cool.

"I nearly lost you less than a week ago. I don't care if you're freak'n Jesus, picking a fight with eight drunks in a bar without back-up is a dumbass idea."

Seth snorted, "First of all, love, it was six guys and only four of them were plastered, the other two were just tipsy. Besides, they were insulting soldiers: calling us pigs to the slaughter and mindless killers, and a bunch of other shit. You would've done the same thing."

He faltered. He _would_ have done the exact same thing, and Seth knew it.

"Can we just go home and forget this thing ever happened?" Seth asked quietly.

Neal sighed, running his hands through his bronze hair.

"Fine."

Seth grinned, and walked over to him, soundly kissing the older man on the mouth. "Thank you."

Neal grumbled incoherently, wrapping his arms around the man's waist, "You owe me."

He smirked, "I love you too," and locked his lips with Neal's once more. A moan was muffled as Neal harshly bit Seth's lip, not letting the medic get away with playing games.

"We should go home." Seth muttered as Neal kissed his jaw.

"Fine with me." He abruptly stopped his kissing and dragged Seth to the car.

The medic couldn't help but smirk.


	6. Jealous?

**Title: **I Love You  
**Author:** St. Danger  
**Posted On: **July 7th, 2009  
**Summary: **"How dense are you?" Training, declarations of love, attempted suicides, hospital stays, aftermath of a drunken alley fight, jealousy at a pub, awkward discoveries, and a day in the life. Ah, it must be K-Unit slash! Oneshot.  
**Genres:** Romance/Angst/Humour.  
**Rated:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alex Rider or any of the K-Unit.  
**Warnings/Rated For:** Language, angst, slash, the usual.  
**Notes:** I'm American, so apologies for any non-British termage. If you read my "He'll Be Fine" fic you can totally see the sparks between these two there, XD I'm pretty sure this is the first fic that mainly features the pairing of them, so yay! I chose these two because so little is canon with them. Originally was a oneshot, but I seperated it into the seperate scenes and added some extra stuff, along with editing it a bit. So, enjoy!

* * *

_Three Weeks Ago_

Alex Rider smirked as he watched the scene before him, casually sipping his Shirley Temple. He was at a pub, where a good forty or so individuals were gathered for a party. Fox had invited Alex and Jack to attend, and seeing an advantage to have a nice night out, they accepted his offer.

Jack was chatting with Fox, better known as Ben Daniels, and the two were having an excellent time. Alex was thoroughly enjoying himself as well, though not perhaps the way one might expect.

Not to far away, in fact, about a few meters, Eagle was sitting at the bar, drinking ale and glaring at a woman who was blatantly flirting with Snake.

Snake looked uncomfortable to be the object of this woman's affections, especially since she was coming dangerously near his person space. She was practically draped over him, playing with hair, leaning on his shoulder, or giggling and nattering away into his ear.

She was pretty, Alex would have to give her that. Her hair was peroxide blonde, meticulously done to look natural, except that it didn't. It was styled in a simple-looking-but-clearly-complicated up-do, loose tendrils and layers falling perfectly around her neck and face. Her eyes were a startling icy blue, and she had very tanned skin. She was from Paris, that much was obvious from her accent. She wasn't the brightest, but at least she had a very good grasp of the English language. From what Alex had gathered, she had spent her summers in America ever since she was born. Hence her slight Californian twist on the language.

Her outfit was hardly appropriate, even for a pub late on a Friday night. She had an outrageously short black denim skirt that was frayed at the edges, a pair of strappy high heels that could dent concrete, and a revealing multicolored midriff top.

It was most certainly not helping Snake's comfort zone, and Eagle didn't look happy _at all_.

"_I wonder if those two realize they're painfully obvious?" _Alex mused as he took another sip of his drink. A mojito, sans the rum, something that had become one of his favorite drinks ever since his visit to a certain island off the coast of Cuba.

"It's so lovely here. I've met so many wonderful people." the girl practically purred, her painted nails curling around Snake's arm.

"That's, um, great, Adeline." he said, and Eagle's eyes narrowed as the girl put her head on his shoulder.

"I thought it was nice." she said, oblivious to his discomfort.

Alex, although he was completely amused, decided it high time for a quick distraction before Snake bolted for it or Eagle throttled Adeline.

"Hey, guys." he said, walking over.

He'd never seen two men looked relieved as they did right then. Adeline didn't exactly look thrilled to see him, but she hid it fairly well.

"Adeline, I hate to drag them away from you, but I really need to talk with Neal and Seth. Is that okay?"

"Of course!" she smiled, but it was forced and Alex knew it. It just added to his amusement.

"Thanks." he flashed her a charming smile that pacified her slightly, and led Eagle and Snake to a back corner. A massive throw blanket with the pub's logo was suspended from the ceiling, and formed a secluded area away from the rest of the pub, namely Adeline.

"You two really are obvious, you know that?" Alex said once they were hidden from view and out of earshot.

Both looked startled.

"What are you on about, Cub?" Eagle asked.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "I'm not an idiot. I decided to be nice and declaw Adeline from Snake's arm before you killed her out of pure jealousy."

Snake and Eagle's mouths dropped, fully stunned and honestly a bit scared. Alex noticed their fear and rolled his eyes, "You think I care? Some people like girls, some people like guys. It doesn't matter to me. I'm not gonna say anything, so you don't have to worry about that."

"How, how did you–"

Alex snorted at Eagle's stammering. "I'm not deaf, blind, and stupid." with that, he walked away and let the two lovers be. His rescue mission was done.

"That kid is..."

"Full of surprises?" Snake supplied.

"Mmhmm."

Eagle lasted another second before he took hold of Snake's chin and kissed him full on the lips. Tonight was turning out to be alright.


	7. Finding Out

**Title: **I Love You  
**Author:** St. Danger  
**Posted On: **July 7th, 2009  
**Summary: **"How dense are you?" Training, declarations of love, attempted suicides, hospital stays, aftermath of a drunken alley fight, jealousy at a pub, awkward discoveries, and a day in the life. Ah, it must be K-Unit slash! Oneshot.  
**Genres:** Romance/Angst/Humour.  
**Rated:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alex Rider or any of the K-Unit.  
**Warnings/Rated For:** Language, angst, slash, the usual.  
**Notes:** I'm American, so apologies for any non-British termage. If you read my "He'll Be Fine" fic you can totally see the sparks between these two there, XD I'm pretty sure this is the first fic that mainly features the pairing of them, so yay! I chose these two because so little is canon with them. Originally was a oneshot, but I seperated it into the seperate scenes and added some extra stuff, along with editing it a bit. So, enjoy!

* * *

_Four Days Ago_

"Neal! Seth! Open the freaking door!" James commanded, knocking a bit harder than necessary on their apartment door.

Ben just rolled his eyes. Patience was definitely not their unit leader's forte. He had especially been on edge since Cub's release from the hospital a few days ago. The kid was fine, in fact, he was standing right next to them, watching in unconcealed amusement at Wolf's less-than-peaceful attempt to break down the door.

Cursing the two flatmates, James rummaged around in his pockets for his key to their place.

The blue-eyed SAS operative grinned a little. The two of them had decided to bother Neal and Seth to go out for breakfast, and had dragged Cub along for the ride.

Alex and Ben exchanged entertained smirks as James was about to open the door. He did so, stumbling in a little as Ben tried to push past him.

"You–" that was all Ben managed to say before he stopped dead in his tracks, completely stunned. James wasn't much better, watching the scene with his jaw dropped. Alex was absolutely fine, an eyebrow raised, but otherwise undeterred.

It seems that there had been a reason Seth and Neal weren't opening their door, and that reason would be that they were preoccupied. Namely with kissing the life out of the other.

Seth was perched on the island in the kitchen, leaning backwards over the counter. Neal was pressed against him, pushing the younger of the two down a little, hands on either side of Seth's face. Seth was definitely not protesting either, a small moan escaping his throat as his fingers wove through Neal's hair, his back arching slightly as he kept their bodies together.

"Ahem." Cub was, of course, the only one capable of attempting to get this situation moving along.

Both of their eyes widened in shock before their lip-lock ceased, panting slightly as they flushed crimson, from lust and embarrassment. Both wore matching abashed and meek expressions as they turned slightly to face the rest of their unit.

Wolf was still in absolute shock, so no help there. Fox, to his credit, had composed himself somewhat and was regarding the two with a surprised look. Cub was the only one who had pieced it together before this, so at least that was one possible source of aid should Wolf and Fox go ballistic.

Snake licked his lips nervously. "Um. Hi?"

Cub broke into a grin. "Hi guys. Having fun?"

Snake and Eagle turned an even deeper shade of scarlet, lowering their gazes. Kill the Cub.

Awkward silence.

The formerly kissing duo realized their hands were still all over the other, and they quickly moved them to less intimate positions. One of Snake's hands was intertwined with Eagle's, and his other was clutching the edge of the counter as though it might save them. Eagle's free hand fell to his side, nervously pulling at the hem of his shirt.

"So..." Cub drawled, getting bored. His latest near-death escapade had made him a bit less shy, much more brazen about things, especially when it came to potentially awkward situations.

Scratch that potential out. It was definitely awkward, even on his side of things and he _knew_ about it beforehand!

"So. Yeah." Eagle's voice was just a pitch higher than usual, but at least he was speaking, which was more than could be said for Fox and Wolf.

More silence.

"Oh for god's sake, can't you two say something?" Cub snapped, turning to Fox and Wolf.

Fox shrugged. "Well, can't say I'm TOO surprised. Surprised, but not TOO much."

Snake and Eagle's eyebrows flew to their hairlines.

Fox shrugged again. "Come on! You two were always touchy with each other and if Neal's not the biggest flirt in the country–"

"We get it." the flirt interrupted shortly.

"Wolf?"

Said unit leader gave Cub a dark look, who didn't even bat an eyelash at it. He took a deep breath and fixed the couple with a hard look. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Okay, not what they'd been expecting, but better than getting killed or yelled at.

"We didn't know how." Snake explained, fidgeting a little.

Wolf looked surprised for a moment, before it dawned on him. He nodded slowly in understanding. He honestly had absolutely not problems with their relationship, it had just been a little unexpected to see them like that. Really, he just wished they'd told them all sooner.

Speaking of which, Wolf glanced at Cub, who had seemed totally at ease the entire time. "Did you know about this?" he asked accusingly, his brown eyes narrowing.

"Yeah."

"They told you?"

"No."

Wolf rolled his eyes in frustration, getting dangerously close to killing the kid. Him and his damn one-word answers.

Fox, seeing the glint in Wolf's eyes, decided to step in. "How do you know, then?"

"Well, a few weeks ago, when we were all at that bar... That Adeline girl, the French one, was practically draping herself all over Snake."

Eagle growled a little at her name and slung his arms around Snake possessively, pulling the fair-haired man closer. It was pure instinct on his part.

Cub smirked and continued, "Based on how jealous Eagle was acting, and Snake shooting 'please-help-me' looks at him every five seconds, plus how cuddly they were before Adeline came along, it was pretty obvious."

Eagle and Snake bit back grins of their own as Fox shook his head and Wolf rolled his eyes.

"God, only you Cub." Fox muttered.

There was a moment of silence, not at all awkward this time. In fact, it was nice, a moment for them to breathe.

"I'm hungry." Eagle announced.

Wolf grinned like his namesake. "Good. Because before this little fiasco, we were going to drag you two out to breakfast."

Suddenly, the four grown men shot each other identical glances, before turning their eyes onto Cub, who was watching with brown eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Cub's paying." and they all bolted for the door.

"NO WAY!" the spy objected, chasing after them.


	8. Day in the Life

**Title: **I Love You  
**Author:** St. Danger  
**Posted On: **July 7th, 2009  
**Summary: **"How dense are you?" Training, declarations of love, attempted suicides, hospital stays, aftermath of a drunken alley fight, jealousy at a pub, awkward discoveries, and a day in the life. Ah, it must be K-Unit slash! Oneshot.  
**Genres:** Romance/Angst/Humour.  
**Rated:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alex Rider or any of the K-Unit.  
**Warnings/Rated For:** Language, angst, slash, the usual.  
**Notes:** I'm American, so apologies for any non-British termage. If you read my "He'll Be Fine" fic you can totally see the sparks between these two there, XD I'm pretty sure this is the first fic that mainly features the pairing of them, so yay! I chose these two because so little is canon with them. Originally was a oneshot, but I seperated it into the seperate scenes and added some extra stuff, along with editing it a bit. So, enjoy!

* * *

_Present Day_

"You're such an idiot!" Seth laughed, kissing Neal lightly on the cheek as he walked passed him.

"It's not my fault the dang thing caught on fire!"

Seth halted his walk to their room, spinning around on his heel to raise an eyebrow at him. "Neal, peanut butter, sugar, and an egg does not make a peanut butter biscuit."

Neal frowned. "The internet lied to me!"

Seth laughed again. "I'll make you some later tonight, right now I need to rest for a bit."

"Can I come?"

Seth didn't even get to reply, as Neal snatched his hand and led him to their bedroom and tossed him down on the bed. Surprisingly, Neal really did only want to join, and the two were spread out on the bed in their usual fashion. Neal was laying flat on his back, an arm wrapped around Seth's waist, and Seth's head rested on Neal's shoulder with his hand placed gently over Neal's heart.

They fell asleep quickly, content in each other's arms.

* * *

**Short for a finale, but oh well! I hope you all liked it. This originally was just a quick piece on Snake committing suicide and then a flashback to Brecon Beacons, but it grew into the alleyfight and the establihsment of their relationship. This new version now has the Jealous? and Finding Out scenes. Reviews are love, I really appreciate feedback! Flames shall help Snake bake his cookies for Eagle. :) **

**If you have any ideas of continuing this story, lemme know. I will gladly add to it, which is the whole reason I re-formatted the scenes into seperate chapters. thank you, lots of love, especially to Jusmine, who is the lovely person who pushed me into writing more and expanding it all, whether she knew it or not. XD**


	9. Food and Fluff

**Title: **I Love You  
**Author:** St. Danger  
**Posted On: **May 18th 2011  
**Summary: **"How dense are you?" Training, declarations of love, attempted suicides, hospital stays, aftermath of a drunken alley fight, jealousy at a pub, awkward discoveries, and a day in the life. Ah, it must be K-Unit slash! Oneshot.  
**Genres:** Romance/Angst/Humour  
**Rated:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alex Rider or any of the K-Unit.  
**Warnings/Rated For:** Language, angst, slash, the usual.  
**Notes:** Finally, a new installment! 8D Only took me like two years. D: I tell you man, life is a pain in the butt for writing. I miss it a lot, especially because I've gotten so involved in fandoms, old and new. I didn't do SpyFest this year, which made me quite sad although I never could have been able to do it any justice with my schedule, so I posted this to compensate.

But anyhoo, this alternates between adorable fluff and typical cracky humour, and then some lovely slash. Please read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

Seth was grinning as he opened the door to their apartment.

Just as he expected, Neal tackled him the second he put one foot inside. Laughing, the medic allowed himself to be picked up and spun around.

The older of the two stopped the spinning after a moment but did not release his boyfriend from the tight hug.

"I missed you!" Neal said as he buried his face in Seth's neck, inhaling his scent.

"I was only gone for a day and half!" Seth laughed.

He wrapped his arms around him even tighter. "That's a day and half too long!"

Seth chuckled as he closed his eyes and rested his head on Neal's shoulder.

"I love you." Neal whispered, kissing his cheek.

Seth held him tighter. "I love you too."

The two of them stayed in that position for a while, until finally, Neal's attention drifted and he pressed a firm but very sweet kiss to Seth's lips, the Scott arching his back and wrapping his arms around his neck.

They kissed softly and lovingly, enjoying their moment of reunion. It was a very heartfelt moment, which is exactly why it is to be expected that not too long after they began kissing they were interrupted – by two grown men and and a young adult going "aaaaaaaaaww" like a group of sappy teenaged girls.

The two broke apart reluctantly to face their comrades, who all had shit grins plastered on their faces.

"Was that necessary?" Snake asked.

"Completely and utterly." Fox answered, his grin growing wider (if that was even possible).

"You two are so cute." Wolf teased, trying pinch their cheeks.

Eagle swatted his hands away and managed to shove all three of them out the door at once. "Out!" he commanded and slammed it shut in their faces, locking it before they could open it.

Seth laughed but toned it down to a wide grin as Eagle wrapped his arms around him and kissed him enthusiastically. He moaned as Neal sucked at a sweet spot at his throat.

The door burst open – Eagle was seriously thinking about taking back Wolf's key to their place – and the trio of troublemakers walked in. The two lovers separated and Eagle rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You three really can't take a hint, can you?"

"No, we really can't." Cub said with his trademark smirk.

Eagle growled and Snake wrapped his arms around his middle, standing tall so he could lean in and whisper something into his ear. "Don't worry." he kissed his temple, "You can have me for all of tonight." he offered.

Eagle smiled and kissed his boyfriend again. "You're on." he murmured, before they both turned to face their fellow unit members.

"Are you going to let us in, or keeping making bedroom promises?" Wolf asked, an eyebrow raised.

Eagle relented after shooting Wolf with a nasty death glare, stepping aside to let the three of them inside.

"We wanted to see if you guys were interested in having dinner with us." Fox said, leaning casually against the kitchen counter.

"And you couldn't call?" Eagle asked.

Cub's lips twitched into a smirk. "This way you'd have a tougher time saying no."

"Well now it just depends on what we're having." Snake said as he shut the door.

They all exchanged glances, quickly going over the list of tasty-sounding foods that popped into their heads.

"Pizza?"

"Chinese."

"German."

"How about French?"

"Indian!"

"Not unless you're burning the flat down afterward."

"Why?"

"It's the only way to get rid of the smell."

"Shut up you two. How about Greek?"

"SUBWAY!"

"NO WAY!"

"Italian."

"We just had Italian!"

"Fine. Sushi?"

"Raw fish?"

"I still say Greek."

"What's wrong with pizza?"

"Your face is wrong with pizza!"

…

"...Stop talking..."

"Sorry."

…

…

"How about we get barbeque?"

...

"A seafood medley!"

"If we can't have sushi we can't have a seafood medley!"

"Shut up, we're having tacos."

* * *

Eventually they ended up inviting Jack over and she ended the debate for them: a smorgasbord. They ordered soups and salads from a Greek restaurant, chips and other side dishes from a local restaurant, Chinese for the main course, and Cub and Fox went out to pick up a box of Italian cookies, biscuits, and other small treats for dessert from an old-fashioned Italian bakery.

The entire process took nearly three and a half hours to be finished, by which time it was dark outside and getting rather late. So, with the usual teasing and mocking good-byes, everyone left Neal and Seth's home to go to their own residencies and sleep.

With the flat now devoid of visitors, Neal sauntered over to his boyfriend, who was standing in front of the television, about to turn it off.

A devilish smirk gracing his lips, Neal literally picked Seth up into his arms, the lithe soldier yelping as his feet suddenly left the ground. He wrapped his arms around his assailant's neck, casting a few longing looks to the floor before resigning himself to his fate.

"Why?" he asked calmly, his green eyes locking with hazel ones.

He wasn't pouting. Nope, definitely not pouting at the fact he had been swept up like a damsel in distress.

Neal kissed him firmly. "Because you're such a lightweight. And you're cute when you make that face."

Seth opened his mouth to comment, but Neal kissed him again, something Seth didn't object to. In fact, a moan escaped his throat as Neal's tongue expertly explored his mouth.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Neal said, beginning to walk to their bedroom.

"Alright." Seth hummed, tracing kisses along Neal's jawline and throat, teeth playfully grazing his skin.

Neal shuddered and moaned. "God, only you could make _walking_ difficult."

Seth grinned, but kept his lips moving until they reached the bedroom. Neal deposited Seth on the bed and climbed on top of him, hands on either side of his face and his knees at Seth's legs. But just as he lowered his head to kiss Seth, he felt himself being flipped over, and suddenly their positions were reversed.

"Wha-"

Seth smiled and leaned over his boyfriend's face, lips hovering over his teasingly. "I told you. I'm all yours tonight."

Neal laughed, arching up to kiss him. "Can I be yours too?"

He nuzzled their faces together and intertwined their hands together. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good."

* * *

**I'll let you guess who said what during the food argument. XD**

**I've had this sitting on my hard drive for quite some time, and I just kept tweaking it. I finally gave up and decided to post it as is. Hope it doesn't suck... Critiques, comments, and such are highly encouraged! :)**

**If anyone has any suggestions for future installments, feel free to share! :D**


End file.
